


Filter After Filter

by Happy_HaHa



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, F/F, F/M, Fluffy, Kick, M/M, beauty guru au, makeup artist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 17:10:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16559855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_HaHa/pseuds/Happy_HaHa
Summary: Lance is an upcoming beauty guru that is quickly growing in popularity, but he doesn’t realize all the stress and anxiety and lack of motivation it’s causing him. Over time, he slowly changes in personality but it wasn’t good. As he continuously gets caught up in drama, everything spirals downhill. Channel name: Lancelot (if i can think of something better i will) LinnaeusKeith is your typical university student, but he’s only doing it for his parents for his family. He doesn’t find anything enjoyable, but seeing the passion of makeup artist inspires him to do special effect and body art. And everyone starts to notice his talent.After another scandal, Lance has had enough. He gives up, but Keith runs into him at a theater production.This is their story.





	Filter After Filter

**Author's Note:**

> hey so i came up with this idea and i thought it was cool. have fun reading

Click. Click. Click.  
  
It’s not midnight yet, right?  
  
Click. Click. Click.  
  
Just… One more minute I swear!  
Click. Click. Click…  
My mind was committed to completing this video; I had to or else all of my fans would be disappointed in me. I quickly glanced at the clock. It was a little past one thirty a.m. on a school night, but I was convinced that it was worth the lack of sleep. All of the recording and editing took hours, but all of the positive responses and reactions by all of my adoring fans was satisfying in the end. Making sure I keep those fans helped me sleep at night.  
  
“Lance. It’s literally almost two. As your best friend and your roommate, I suggest that you go to bed,” Hunk groaned as he sat up. “And if you’re planning on staying up, at least be quieter.” He rubbed his eyes and stretched his back. “Don’t overwork yourself. It’ll do more harm than good.” I rolled my eye and ignored his advice.  
  
I looked away from my laptop for a second. “Pidge literally never sleeps,” I responded, my voice sounding a bit monotone. “Go bother them instead. At least I have a reason to be up this late.” His expression told me he wasn’t having it, and from my past experiences, I know fighting with Hunk isn’t the best idea at all. “Fine. I’ll sleep, but you do know I have stayed up later-” He threw a pillow at me.  
  
“Shut up and turn the lights off,” Hunk said into his pillow. I followed his command and flopped onto my mattress, and I began thinking about everything. Being a beauty guru was my dream. My follower and viewer count were rapidly increasing every day. I was happy because I was making other people happy and that’s all that matters.  
I stared at my ceiling for the longest time. Even though I knew Pidge would mock me, I attached glow stars on it. It felt more like home. My eyelids were growing heavy, but I wanted to continue staring. But sometimes you can’t control how tired you become during the day.  
  
. . .  
  
“Hey Lance,” Pidge greeted me near the campus. “How’d you sleep last night?” I never understood how this gremlin barely sleeps at night but has the most fucking energy ever. I glared at them and Hunk chuckled and sipped his tea.  
  
“My under eye bags are so dark that I can literally cosplay Virgil without applying eyeshadow,” I responded. “I need coffee before I get to class or I’m actually going to die.” Beauty is pain, as they say. “I’m so tired I didn’t even apply any eyeliner.” I stopped and grabbed Pidge’s shoulders. “I’m a disgrace to the beauty community.” Their expression was awkward yet indescribable. Then I realized that they were holding back their laughter.  
  
“I’m guessing that’s a no?” Pidge joke and began laughing. “You know, you sound really ridiculous right now. ‘A disgrace to the beauty community.’ We all know you’re talented.” They nudged me. A grin slightly started to form. “Well, you’re at the very least better than me so.” I rolled my eyes and smiled.  
  
“I tried to warn you what would happen if you didn’t sleep early man,” Hunk said while shaking his head. “Also, we’re getting you coffee because I don’t want to deal with you being grouchy, and I’m meeting Shay at the cafe.” A little bit of pink rushed to his cheeks. I hated how freaking adorable and cute Hunk and Shay were. It was unfair. Both of them were so wholesome and happy and you could see the love and admiration in their eyes. We arrived at the cafe, and I immediately headed toward to the line. I didn’t want to spend the little bit of energy I had beenFhow jealous of Hunk and Shay’s mushy gushy couple stuff. I supported them, but I wished I had someone who made me as happy as them in my life.  
  
But then again, who needs a girlfriend when you have makeup.  
  
“Hi welcome to Rygnirath Cafe! What can I getcha on a beautiful morning like today?”  
  
“Heyyyyy, Gyragan. Sorry if I sound dead inside, but that’s why I’m here. I wanna feel alive again,” I responded. Gyragan chuckled and gave me his huge trademark smile. “I’ll take me usual Gy. A caramel macchiato with some extra cream, whipped cream on top with some mini chocolate chips, please. And make it a medium. Sugar and caffeine are a blessing to this universe.”  
  
“That’s why I’m here Lance,” Gy chuckled. “Your total is $5.27.” I handed him my money and walked to the table the others were seated at.  
  
“Hey Lance,” Shay greeted with a welcoming grin. “How is your latest video coming together?” She leaned closer to Hunk. Those two dorks are so in love.  
  
“Girl… I am stressed.” I took a seat next to Pidge. “I just finished editing last night. I’m hoping I can post later today.” I rhythmically tapped my finger to the tune of “Single Ladies” because boy, I am a looking for a single lady to put a ring on. Pidge looked up from their phone and glared at me to stop, so I made my tapping more obnoxious and loud; they rolled their eyes and went back to their phone. Hunk and Shay had a mini conversation then looked at me simultaneously.  
  
“Sooooo Lance, buddy, we have a favor to ask you,” Hunk said.  
  
“Mmhmmmmmm.”  
  
“We were wondering if you could, maybe-”  
  
I cut Hunk off. “Let me guess, do Shay’s makeup for some major event both of you are going to.” Both of them nodded. I sighed. “Fine, I’ll do it.” Hunk and Shay cheered and thanked Lance. “But under one condition, both of you have to help me edit my videos and be the test models for my next few looks, yeah?” They nodded. Pidge sighed as they took out their phone and began to type.

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea if i'll keep writing this but i really liked the concept and stuff. maybe if this gets enough traction i'll continue. idk. that's why the end of the chapter is kinda rushed and the tags are bad, but oh well. hope y'all enjoyed it


End file.
